


double trouble

by x_Space_Mermaid_x



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Probably Slow to Update, and a twin fic, bio dad tony and a twin for peter, first chapter is more of a set up chapter the second one will probably be the first 'real' chapter, i dislike large portions of the mcu so i rewrite it completely, partially inspired by the into the spiderverse movie but at the same time not at all, thats....literally all this fic is, there is.....two spider vigilantes.........., this is probably very unoriginal but fuck it im posting it anyway, um also sort of a fix it fic???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Space_Mermaid_x/pseuds/x_Space_Mermaid_x
Summary: As unlikely a pregnancy due to a one night stand was, it was as equally unlikely that Mary Parker found herself expecting twins. Although her infidelity put a strain on her marriage, she and her husband decide to work through it. To raise the children to the best of their ability. Too bad they died when the twins were just six years old.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay first of, updating this won't be a priority. if i ever go radio silent on this fic then not gonna lie, it'll be because i lost interest in writing mcu fics and/or this fic. im,,, very annoyingly non-committal. just thought it was important to say that. anyways on w the fic!!

Mary Parker wasn’t exactly expecting to fall pregnant when she was twenty-eight. She especially wasn’t expecting to be pregnant after her drunken one night stand with a man that wasn’t her husband. A man that had more money than she could ever dream of having.

When she decided that she would have the baby, there was only two options that Mary could take. Option one: pretend that the baby was her husband’s and deny that she had ever cheated on him. Taking the affair to her grave, probably drowning in guilt every time she looked at her child’s face. Or option two: admit to the affair and beg to work through it with him. She loved her husband, and god if she ruined a seven year marriage because of one stupid drunken mistake, then she would never forgive herself.

It was her love for Richard that made her choose the second option.

Of course, the entire situation was horrible to sit through. She cried, he cried, there was yelling, there was a lot of fear and betrayal, so many emotions all swirling in the atmosphere around them. Though the whole thing was a mess and Mary chose to sleep in the guest room to let Richard think, she wasn’t waiting long to find out what was going to happen.

In the morning, she got up early and decided to make breakfast for Richard. She wanted to be patient, to let him work through his thoughts before she would ask for his opinion. She braced herself for him to demand a divorce when she heard his footsteps coming down the stairs.

Though the actual eating of breakfast was quiet, when they had both finished eating Richard decided to speak his mind.

“I...Mary I won’t lie and tell you that I’m okay with...what you did. But...I think.” He swallowed and gave a sigh. “I think that we can work through this. Whatever you decide to do with the baby, I still want _us_ to work out. It’s probably going to take a while for me to...trust you again. But I won’t leave.”

Mary had been so _relieved_. Because that was what she wanted. She wanted to stick by Richard, to work through everything and wake up to see him every morning. To welcome him home, or be welcomed home by him. She wanted to raise this child with him, she wanted to love Richard.

Understandably, there was the underlying tension in most of their interactions, but thankfully they started to diminish over time. Richard was involved and happy about the baby, excited to be a father. They’d talked about it, and regardless of the fact that he wouldn’t be biologically related to them, they would still be his child.

When she found out that she was pregnant with _twins_ , well that was a surprise and a half. It made things a little more complicated. She half dreaded the lack of sleep she knew that she would get from looking after two tiny babies, but she was so happy.

They  were a little early when they were born, but she was told that was usually to be expected. Peter Benjamin and Phoebe May. They were so beautiful, she could hardly take her eyes off of them.

She talked with Richard a few days later, both exhausted and sat down in the living room after putting the twins to bed for the night. There was no doubt that they’d be up in less than an hour if they settled to bed, so they had decided to just sit down and relax in the living room for the time being.

They talked about Peter and Phoebe, about whether they should let their biological father know of their existence.

Of course, she’d already told Richard who it was that she slept with, and there was really no doubt considering she’d been on a business trip for a whole two week period and Richard had been out of the country as well for two weeks after that. There was a solid month gap between their last sexual ventures, and Mary had found out she was two weeks into her pregnancy just the day after sleeping with Richard again.

Whilst they really had no desire to gain any monetary compensation for the twins, Mary was uncomfortable with the idea of the man not being aware of their existence. Richard was uncomfortable with the idea of telling him - what if he wanted to be apart of the twins’ lives? What if he wanted custody of them? What if when they’re older the twins wouldn’t consider Richard their father because the knew the other man of being their biological father?

So, they came to an agreement. Should anything happen to either one of them, then the man in question would be made aware of the children’s existences, but not to be placed in their care. In reality, should the two of them live long and healthy lives then the compromise was more weighed in Richard’s favour, but it was enough to soothe Mary’s concerns. After all, she wasn’t exactly comfortable with the idea of the man in her children’s lives anyway, he wasn’t exactly child-friendly material in any sense.

The twins learned quickly, it was one of the first things that Mary and Richard learned about the two. They were incredibly intelligent for their age, grasping the understanding of basic words at just seven months and speaking their first words not long after that.

(The first went to Peter saying “bye-bye” when Richard had left for work for the day, followed shortly by Phoebe an hour later who echoed her brother after he’d been repeating it ever since.)

Puzzles were one of their favourite things to do, when they were old enough. They ate through toddler aged puzzles so fast that by the time the twins were two and a half they were usually completing puzzles for children aged six and up.

Family nights quickly became one of Mary’s favourite nights. Although full to the brim with basic children’s entertainment, the time she spent with both her children and her husband and just enjoying each other’s presence meant the world to her.

They’d eat mac and cheese with animal shaped pasta, trying to make sure the twins didn’t get too messy whilst they ate. She would hold either Peter or Phoebe close in her arms whilst they watched a movie, relishing in the warmth and comfort of her child as she leaned into Richard’s side. Her other child in arm’s reach on his lap. Then it’d be bath time for the twins, laughing over bubbles being flung around the bathroom and seeing her children giggle as Richard made a bubble beard. Then it would be story time. Though the stories were always changing, their favourites was usually science fiction, stories of aliens, space and superheroes. She usually left the actual story telling to Richard, because she when they were so close to drifting off, he’d stop and let her sing them a lullaby. She’d kiss them on their foreheads, tuck them in and close the door slowly.

Of course when the children were ready for preschool, Mary couldn’t put off her career anymore. She started to go on business trips again, making things a tad more strained between her and Richard. But after she suggested that he come with her every time, things got a little better. The only problem with both of them going on business trips, they couldn’t really bring the children with them. It would be cruel to leave them alone in the hotel room, and carting them all over the place.

So, they asked recently married Ben and May if they would look after them. Mary was so thankful that they had said yes, because there was no one else that they trusted with Peter and Phoebe. It hurt just to be away from them for more than a night, she wouldn’t be able to deal with leaving them with a stranger on top of it all. Though it hurt all of them to leave them with Ben and May, they settled into the routine.

She never quite expected that her life would come to an end shortly after her childrens’ sixth birthday. She would never see them grow up, never see the people they would be, never be there to celebrate the good times nor be there to comfort them through hard times. She never expected that the clause she’d written in her will would ever be used, especially not so soon.

 

* * *

 

Tony used to joke that at least he wasn’t irresponsible enough to ever end up with illegitimate children as a result of his sleeping around. Sure he was promiscuous, but he played it safe, practicing safe sex - always.

As he stared down at the latest report that JARVIS showed him, he realised that he couldn’t exactly use that joke anymore.

“Are...are you absolutely sure, J?” Tony swallowed nervously.

“Yes, though the Parkers were sure that you are the children’s father, they left samples with their will for proof that would be sent to you should something happen to either one of them. Due to the many accusations placed on you over the years, we still have your sample on file. They’re a genetic match, with a 99.9% probably of being your children.”

It was strange...hearing the words he’d dreaded. Because, god, the idea of fatherhood was downright terrifying to him. He couldn’t be trusted to be responsible for a single child for even a minute, to be trusted with two children for...well longer than that was a horrifying thought. Something that he would actively stay away from.

“So...uh. Who— Who’s looking after them now?” Tony asked, barely able to keep the fear out of his voice. God he hoped they weren’t in foster care, please let them be anywhere but foster care. Let someone else have them so he didn’t have to step in—

“They’re currently in the care of Richard’s brother Benjamin Parker and his wife, May Parker. The two frequently looked after the children when Richard and Mary were away on business trips and were in their care at the time of their deaths.”

Tony took a relieved breath. Thank _god_ he didn’t have to do anything. Technically, he could just turn his head and pretend that they never existed. That JARVIS never got the message, and after a while he’d completely forget about the incident. The children probably wouldn’t find out unless their Aunt and Uncle knew and decided to tell them, but who knew if they wanted to get in contact.

“Hey J, set up a thing. Give the Parkers child support, or whatever. Something more than the average, I guess. Just make sure that they’re paid decently enough.” Tony waved it off, leaving the subject at just that. He was a billionaire, he could easily afford some child support. Nothing too much in case their guardians were the wrong sort of people and leeched off it, but enough so that he wasn’t a _complete_ dick.

“Of course, sir.” The AI replied swiftly.

“Oh, and uh, don’t tell Pepper. She’ll only get on my ass about it.”

“‘Don’t tell Pepper’, what?” The unmistakable voice of the assistant in question rang through Tony’s lab, making the man cringe.

“Uhh…” Tony hesitated.

“Mr Stark has just been informed that he has two children.” JARVIS helpfully supplied, making Tony wince a little.

To Pepper’s credit she merely blinked at him a few times and breathed deeply. “I’m guessing you’re only sending the mothers child support and want to forget about all this until it rears it’s head again, aren’t you?”

“Bingo.” Tony confirmed, turning back to work on tuning the sports car like he had been before he was interrupted by JARVIS.

Pepper sighed again. “Just, for your information, if this gets out it’s going to be a PR _nightmare_.” She was silent for a moment before continuing. “Just confirming, multiple mothers or one mother?”

Tony didn’t bother to answer and just let JARVIS take control of the situation. Honestly, if he had to sit down and explain it all, it’d start to feel a lot more real than it currently was. Right now he could shrug it off as hypothetical, if he got too into the details then it’d start to be real.

“One mother, twins Peter Benjamin and Phoebe May Parker. Born August 19th, 2001.”

Oh god, he knew their full names, their _birthdays_. This was officially way more information than he wanted, it made them more real. He was fighting off the urge to interrupt the conversation to make JARVIS blast Black Sabbath to drown out his thoughts, but Pepper would just get angry if she was still there. Wasn’t worth it.

“Oh thank god. Multiple mothers would make everything all the more complicated. One mother, I can deal with. JARVIS, do you have a picture? I’m curious.”

 _No._ Absolutely, not. He straightened up to interrupt and dismiss Pepper when he caught sight of the holographic screen showing a happy family. None of the figures looked familiar, but that wasn’t all that surprising, he couldn’t really be expected to remember every woman he slept with. Besides, it was almost seven years ago since he’d last seen her.

But what really got him to stop in his tracks were the smiling faces of the two children in front. Their wild brown curly hair all over the place, brown doe eyes shining with mischief as the girl playfully pushed her brother. The mother obviously stuck between stopping the play fight, or watching it whilst the man attempting to put a stop to it.

Tony ducked his head back to focus on his work and closed his eyes tightly shut. Nope. Officially too much. Too close. Too real. Nope.

“Thank you, Pepper, that will be all.” Tony curtly pushed out.

He heard the click click of her heels on the floor as she walked out of the room. Leaving Tony to try and forget about the last hour or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty so that was the first chapter??? honestly it probably sucks but that's what i get for not writing for two months straight then blasting this 2.4k chapter out in one sitting after binge reading a bunch of my favourite mcu fics. i've always been interested by fics that take canon characters and give them a sibling, and i also wanted to throw in some biological dad tony bc it'd be fun to think about. but at the same time i much prefer found family dad tony so uh i thought i'd combine the concepts. but if mary was gonna be happily married to richard then it'd have to be only once she cheated on him, thus twins!!
> 
> i probably won't alter canon _too much_ to what it already is. think what a lot of fandom fics do and you'll have a rough guess. and it's probably important for me to say that if i were forced to at gunpoint chose between team iron man and team cap for the civil war mess, it'd be team cap. _but_ i don't like shitting all over team iron man, i just have issues with the portrayal of the government in the mcu and them putting out this shady ass contract that all enhanced people have to sign. [like seriously check out the actual laws for the accords](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Sokovia_Accords) and imagine them being carried out bc that is some fucking bullshit. also i find tony's "you killed my parents" thing petty and dumb it was repeatedly said that bucky was being controlled, and when the fuck did steve get told?? if anything it was only implied. 
> 
> anyways, that's not really related. guess i should actually speak about the fic. okay so i remember vaguely seeing a few other twin fics or sibling fics for mcu spiderman around and i remember that the twin/sibling never got any powers. so i also wanted to explore the concept of like,,, two spidermans?? also was sort of inspired by the into the spiderverse film that's coming out that i am going to see as soon as i am physically able to. anyways, i have a few ideas for this and not really any update schedule so updates are gonna be very sporadic. lemme know what you think of it tho! always love to hear feedback. hopefully i'll get an actual chapter up sometime soon. until then!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i know jackshit about star wars so any and all references to it will be just shit that i picked up through pop culture. i was gonna watch at least the first film to know the bare bones minimum but my brain shut off and i dissociated through the entire thing, just like the past...idk three times that i've watched it ever in my life. i know a bunch of the plot things but not really. so any references that are wrong, uh, just...let me know and maybe suggest an alternative. fully willing to do that instead of a clunky weird reference that i don't get. 
> 
> also why did i choose to make it so that i start from where the twins got their powers there is so much that i need to set up,,, gdi.
> 
> [btw freethebees is phoebe, usetheforceluke is peter and goingsologoinghansolo is ned]

**— — Star Wars Is Best Space Series (you’re wrong Phoebe) — —**

**23:42**

**goingsologoinghansolo added usetheforceluke and freethebees**

**freethebees:** well that is blatantly untrue

 **usetheforceluke:** pheebs we talked abt this, majority rules get your star trek outta here

 **freethebees:** im sorry but i can’t understand jack shit abt star wars!!! my brain automatically shuts down, i can’t help it!

 **freethebees:** also you guys are completely discounting the existence of doctor who and i am offended

 **goingsologoinghansolo:** shit your right

 **goingsologoinghansolo:** whoops i don’t want to make another chat though so shrug sorry you’ll have to deal w it phoebe

 **goingsologoinghansolo** anyways!!! oscorp field trip!! it’s gonna be awesome!!!

 **freethebees** eh im sort of interested but overall i doubt we’ll see anything SERIOUSLY interesting. all the good stuff will be behind closed doors in labs that don’t exist all super secret like.

 **usetheforceluke** im sure we’ll see smth interesting tho!!! it’s oscorp one of the leading scientific corporations!!

 **freethebees** well shit can’t argue w that level of optimism i am cured of all my apathy on the subject

 **usetheforceluke** yes!!! :D

 **freethebees** i hope it’s at least better than our last field trip to the forest when cindy moon fell into that patch of poison ivy and infected three people

 **freethebees** maybe flash’ll fall into a vat of acid

 **freethebees** that would be fun

 **freethebees** also heard some rumors that they’re working on genetic modification and if that doesn’t make my little biology nerd heart aflutter i don’t know what will

 **usetheforceluke** yeah!! keep that optimism!!

 **goingsologoinghansolo** okay, so we’re all in agreement that the trip is gonna be awesome. do you guys wanna come over to my place afterwards and have a sleepover? i found a box set of doctor who series 3 for cheap at a thrift store, wanna watch it?

 **freethebees** oh dude that sounds fucking rad. martha always was one of my favourites.

 **usetheforceluke** i always thought that donna was the best, i mean remember nothing can top that season finale with all of ten’s companions showing up? still get chills

 **freethebees** fuck i always forget that finale is series 4. yeah that’s awesome but i still really love series 3. back when moffat wrote great episodes and gave us the weeping angels.

 **freethebees** still can’t walk by a graveyard w/o having a staring contest w the statues lmao

 **freethebees** shit gotta go ned, may’s threatening to shut the internet off if peter and i don’t crash within the next 3 minutes

 **usetheforceluke** see you tomorrow ned!! we’ll meet you at the usual spot, yeah?

 **goingsologoinghansolo** alright see you tomorrow! i hope they don’t do the buddy system i hate when we’re not all hanging around together

 **freethebees** is offline

 **usetheforceluke** is offline

 **goingsologoinghansolo** is offline

 

* * *

 

“Damn it!” Ned whined as Ms Warren announced the buddy system, though they allowed people to pick between each other to find their buddy some friend groups with odd numbers found themselves at a disadvantage. Such as Ned, Phoebe and Peter.

“Okay, you know the drill Leeds.” Phoebe sighed, holding out her hand. “God I hope I don’t end up with Flash again.”

Peter groaned as he also held out his hand. “Yeah tell me about it. I hope Cindy won’t have a partner, she’s always nice to us.”

“1...2...3!” They announced as a group and showed their hands, Peter and Phoebe both holding up paper with Ned holding up rock.

“Dangit! You two are together all the time, why do _I_ always have the rotten luck…” Ned sighed before looking around for Cindy Moon, thankfully she was stood alone. “Alright, see you guys later hopefully.”

“Have fun, Ned! Maybe you’ll have better luck on the next field trip.” Phoebe chuckled, knowing it was probably unlikely due to the frequency that she always ended up with Peter. Maybe they should change the way they decided to make it fairer, but on the other hand maybe Ned should stop using rock as his go-to option, when Phoebe and Peter’s was paper.

As they followed the tour guide, Phoebe couldn’t help but start to get more than a little bored with it. As she’d guessed, they were basically only seeing things that anyone with access to google could see. There wasn’t really anything majorly interesting. There wasn’t even the smallest hint of genetic modification so she could geek out over it.

As they walked through the corridor, a scientist exited a lab. The door was slightly ajar...and the keycard pad next to it signalled that it was probably restricted access. She turned to check if Ms Warren or the tour guide was looking their way, and slipped away to check it out. She’d only just managed to get through the door and into a completely empty lab when she almost jumped out of her skin to feel a hand on her arm.

She whirled around to punch the person in the arm, and heard her brother’s familiar yelp of pain. “What the hell, Pheebs? What’re you doing?” He harshly whispered, his gaze turning back to their group before looking back at her.

Phoebe sighed before pulling her brother into the lab with her, being careful not to shut the door only closing it to so that it wasn’t noticeably open. “This looked interesting! I was getting so _bored_ on that tour. It was basic 6th grade stuff. _This_ is a top secret lab. No one’s going to notice if we’re only gone for five minutes, it’ll be easy to catch up. We can always say we got distracted and separated from the others if not.”

She turned away and looked around at the equipment. Though most of the lab was generic lab equipment there were a few whiteboards with written equations she could probably work out if she stared at it long enough with the appropriate information. There were a handful of inactive computers dotted around that would sure to have more information on the lab’s project but she didn’t have Ned’s hacking skills. She’d rather not cause a security alert.

The only thing that hinted to the lab’s project was the spiders in glass containers dotted around the room. Some were dead, and others were delicately creating webs. She looked around and saw a stack of shelves by the wall that held at least a dozen or so other containers all with similar looking spiders. Whilst the sheer number was a little off putting, she couldn’t say she recognised the kind. They certainly didn’t look like the common household spider.

“ _Pheebs_.” Peter worried, looking through the door window to look back at their classmates who’d moved on from the corridor completely.

“Relax, just a quick two second look around.” She said as she approached the shelves of spiders, she knelt down to look at them up close. Although they seemed to not pay her any mind, she was focused on one particular one that was wrapping up a large insect in webbing on the bottom shelf.

Peter awkwardly shuffled over to her, uneasy with the idea of standing by the door alone if they were caught. It would have been okay with Phoebe if he did stand by her, even though she knew that spiders in general kind of weirded Peter out, she would admit that standing by her brother in an unfamiliar environment was comforting.

But, unfortunately for Peter, that was when the Parker Luck had to strike.

Peter was unaware of his untied shoelace and managed to stand on it, promptly falling right into Phoebe. Who toppled forwards into the shelves. Which fell onto the two of them, glass shattering and spiders falling onto the two.

As any person who does something bad, they shook themselves of spiders and glass with only a few strangled screams and ran out the door. With luck, they found at the end of an empty corridor that only had doors to bathrooms. They stopped to catch their breath.

“Oh my god. That was scary. I am _so_ sorry, are you alright?” Peter gasped, kneeling down to tie his damn shoelaces, before standing up and brushing off stray glass shards of Phoebe.

She waved her hands to brush off the apology. “It’s cool, I’m fine. I mean, kind of. I think I got a few cuts from the glass, but nothing major. Also a little mental scarring but I _think_ I’m okay.” She looked up and batted a spider from her brother’s shoulder, and looked over to see if there was anymore that she could see. She jumped as she felt a sharp pain between her collarbone and shoulder when she moved her arm, but ignored the feeling. She knew Peter would get even more apologetic if she did anything to hint she was actually hurt.

“Y-yeah. I mean spiders were...okay before but uh, yeah. May can’t convince me to catch them for her anymore.” Peter joked.

Phoebe laughed. “Same here. Okay, let’s head back to the group. If we’re lucky enough, no one will actually check the spider lab for a couple hours, by then we’ll have left with the school.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah. Let’s get back to the group.”

It was pretty easy to find their group and rejoin them with none the wiser. They’d only been gone about ten minutes at most, though focusing on whatever the tour guide was saying was kind of hard. Phoebe found herself looking at the other members of staff, the security that dotted the place occasionally.

“Ah. Attention!” The tour guide called. “There’s been an incident in one of the labs, which means that for your safety, we’re going to go to another floor to look at a few other labs until we get it all under control.”

Phoebe caught Peter’s eye and the two shared a knowing look. _Well, looks like they know about the spiders._

From then on, the tour was pretty boring. Within an hour, they were being shuffled back outside and onto the bus. Phoebe was struggling with keeping her attention on listening to their teacher tell them about...whatever it was. She was more focused on the pain that had increased on the area by her collarbone and the growing headache that pounded in her brain.

She barely registered the trip back to the school, then the resulting subway ride and walk back to the apartment. She didn’t remember saying goodbye to Ned, only vaguely saying that she didn’t really feel up to a sleepover and rescheduling it for tomorrow, Peter agreeing with her. In fact, she barely registered a lot of things, which probably wasn’t all that surprising considering she felt as if she was drenching her hoodie with sweat, her headache had progressed to migraine levels of pain and the rolling in her stomach threatened to empty her stomach.

She was too out of it to even realise that her brother was feeling similar to her. They both shuffled into the apartment and gave each other brief and half-hearted excuses before going into their own rooms. Though they hadn’t shared a room with each other since they were eleven, they both still had bunk beds. More for familiarity and ease for sleepovers than necessity. Phoebe crawled up the ladder to her preferred bed up top and tried to get comfortable.

Phoebe was no stranger to being sick. She doesn’t really have a _bad_ immune system but she seemed to get ill more regularly than the rest of her family, thus she wasn’t unfamiliar with the feeling of being both boiling hot and freezing cold at the same time. She’s also not unfamiliar with the rolling in her stomach or the splitting migraine. She considered getting up and grabbing some medicine from the cabinet but considering she only just managed to crawl into bed, she decided against it.

She wasn’t sure how long she laid there, drifting in and out of consciousness, eventually she woke up when she heard May come in from work. Distantly she remembered that tonight was date night for Ben and May. It was something they’d started doing again now that Peter and Phoebe were old enough to not need babysitters, once every two weeks on a friday. It wouldn’t be long before Ben came home from work, and they’d both go out together with May leaving money for Peter and Phoebe to get Pizza.

Phoebe was aware enough to sit up and talk to May about the trip, it was...weird. Though she it was a perfectly legible conversation, it felt like it was happening in the distance, Phoebe feeling so far removed from it. She thought she put up a decent facade of pretending she was okay. Sure, she loved getting doted on by Ben and May when she was sick but she would feel awful if she disrupted their date night. She could do fine on her own.

At some point after hearing May and Ben leave for the night, her stomach lurched hard. She barely made it down her ladder and into the bathroom in time, she rinsed her mouth with water in an attempt to get rid of the taste of bile before she stumbled out of the room to head to the kitchen.

On her way she spotted her brother curled up on the sofa, pressing his head into one of the cushions.

“Peter? What...?” She asked, barely able to concentrate on her words.

Peter slowly lifted his head and when he managed to look up at Phoebe she recognised the half dazed, sickly expression. No doubt she looked similar. He seemed to understand she was ill as well. Something clicked in his head that made him widen his eyes at her in shock.

“Um. You didn’t happen to get bitten by any of those spiders did you?” Peter asked, his voice warbling with sickness.

Phoebe’s own eyes widened as she pulled down her shirt to look at where the sharp pain she felt by her collarbone. There, she saw a raised lump that was not unlike a spider bite. She looked up at Peter where he was showing a bite on his bicep.

“Guess, uh, there was something weird going on with those spiders.” Peter laughed.

Phoebe was silent for a moment before staggering over to the couch to sit next to him. “You don’t think they were like, mega poisonous, right?”

“Um…” Peter hesitated. “I...don’t know? I don’t think so, otherwise it would have probably have been harder to get to them.”

Phoebe reached up and tried to see if she could feel if Peter had a fever, before realising that with her own probable fever it was hard to figure out. “We should probably take our temperature. If it’s at a dangerous level, then that’d help decide whether they are or not.” She nodded, standing up and waiting for the light headedness to clear.

She came back a moment later holding two doses of painkillers and a thermometer. She gave one dose to Peter and stuck the thermometer under his tongue when she motioned for him to open his mouth. She then went to grab them both glasses of water to help take the painkillers. She was back in time for the thermometer to beep.

Phoebe hummed as she stared at the results. “Hm, 102.5...just half a degree until it’s medically advisable to see a doctor. Go grab a wet cloth and put it on your forehead, I’ve gotten up twice already.” She wiped the thermometer on her t-shirt before sticking it under her own tongue, not the most hygienic but whatever.

Peter rolled his eyes but didn’t complain, standing up and wetting two cloths before coming back. Betting on the fact that his sister also had a fever, would save someone having to stand up again if she did at least.

They sat there for a moment as Peter slapped one of the cloths over his forehead and laid his head on the back of the sofa. When the thermometer beeped again, Phoebe wasn’t surprised to see a temperature of 102.6, just point one degree higher than Peter’s. She sighed, grabbed the cloth her brother held out for her and slapped it on her own forehead.

They sat there in silence for a while, both with their eyes closed and enjoying the coolness of the cloths gave them.

“Y’know we’re probably gonna have to move before May and Ben come back and panic that we’re both sick and didn’t tell them.” Phoebe pointed out.

Peter groaned in reply, opening an eye to look at the clock on the wall, signalling that the twins had two hours. “If we die, I’m sorry I tripped and killed us with experimental spiders.”

“If we get any worse we can always get Ned to hack into the OsCorp servers and see what the spiders were meant to be for. Whether they’re super poisonous or not.” Phoebe replied, it was getting harder to keep her eyes open. Probably a good idea to head back to bed before she fell asleep and lost track of time.

“Ned’s a good...friend. He’d do it if we ask him to. Probably wouldn’t even ask what it’s for.”

Phoebe laughed. “Maybe. Anyways, I’m. I’m gonna go head to bed before I fall asleep. You should too. Need any help getting there?”

“Nah, I’ll be right behind you.”

“‘Kay then, g’night.” She waved slightly as she stood up and headed to her room. Though it was tiring climbing up the ladders to her usual bed, it was a lot less effort than clearing the bottom bunk of stuff.

She was out within seconds of putting her head on the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and next chapter: powers & uncle ben,,,,,, rip. lmao yeah, im probably maybe going to skip over a lot of the mourning process, mostly because i don't exactly want to drag this fic down with the angst that i'm betting we're all tired of. i mean, i won't completely remove it from the fic because it's important into the character development and the origins of spiderman, so we'll see it in this universe but yeah. i won't go into major depth. 
> 
> we'll also be getting to tony and the avengers eventually, seeing how peter and phoebe change tony and influences him to make different changes, etc, etc. i'm real excited to get to that chapter, it's gonna be fun! but considering how long this chapter is i think it'll be significantly shorter compared to what i got so far (i got excited so i started writing it rip). but that's a ways off, um, probably gonna do it before the civil war meeting, but after spiderman's been a thing. i'm so excited for the spiderman stuff, i have a _lot_ of plans for that. but don't expect the next chapter to be up as soon as this chapter was,,, i'm usually very slow to update lmao
> 
> anyways, lemme know what you think! tell me what i can improved, what you're hoping to see, what you're excited to see, anything!


End file.
